Various applications use range information between devices.
The range information may enable, for example, to estimate a location of a mobile device with respect to a coordinate set, for example, using a trilateration method.
The range information may be determined using a Time-of-Flight (ToF) measurement procedure and/or Fine Time Measurement (FTM) procedure.
The mobile device may discover nearby wireless communication stations, e.g., based on a beacon frame, a probe response frame, and/or any other type of frame.
The mobile device may communicate with the nearby wireless communication stations to perform the Time-of-Flight (ToF) measurement procedure and/or the Fine Time Measurement (FTM) procedure.
The mobile device may attempt to associate with one or more of the nearby wireless communication stations, e.g., based on the beacon frame, the probe response frame, and/or any other frame.